


What is joy, if Jeremy be not by?

by pipandthots



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Jeremy is an amazing actor and Michael is so proud, M/M, Michael is gay and in love, Shakespeare Quotations, he loves Jeremy so much, uhh Michael is just, watching Jeremy sleep and being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipandthots/pseuds/pipandthots
Summary: Michael wakes up a little too early one morning and gazes upon Jeremy as he sleeps beside him, remembering a time in the past.





	What is joy, if Jeremy be not by?

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up early for no reason and decided to write this instead of going back to bed and now I’m emotional over these boyfs
> 
> Title is from Shakespeare play “the Two Gentlemen of Verona”

He loves him.

Times like this, when he wakes in the dimly lit room, only lighted by the soft and pale shine of the sun just now rising, gazing down at the other as he soundly sleeps, it hits Michael. He _really_ loves him.

He remembered one time when he was helping him with his lines. It was a Shakespeare play, Midsummer Night’s Dream— The actual Shakespeare version, not with zombies— Jeremy was Lysander. He loved Shakespeare, always has, always will. Michael remembered watching him pace back and forth, trying to remember the lines he was just previously fed.

He remembered putting a soft hand on his shoulder, stopping his movements and smiling soft. “Relax.”

“I can’t. We have line checks next week and I’m hopeless,” the other replied then.

Michael sighed. If he remembered correctly, he reached over and gave his forehead a kiss before reading from the script once again. “ _My heart unto yours is knit, so that but one heart we can make of it; Two_ —“ And that had gotten the other unstuck once again.

 _My heart unto yours is knit, so that but one heart we can make of it._ Our hearts are joined, so we can almost think of them as one heart. Now, Michael still didn’t understand Shakespeare that much, but some lines really spoke to him, and this one specifically stuck with him for the past six years.

Jeremy and Michael. Michael and Jeremy. One never without the other. Always together, never apart. They worked in methodical unison, the best team that there ever was. Two souls joined together since birth, almost. Best friends turned to lovers— They were every cliché in the book, but it seemed to have worked after all this time. All this time of them being so close that it was almost as if they shared one heart.

Hearing Jeremy say this line on stage during that production it— It did something to Michael. He felt a little twang, a little warmth that subtly made its way into his heart and stayed with him through the whole show.

Later, after the curtain call and the thunderous applause and all the flowers were thrown, Michael had met up with his love once again— His Lysander who had done so incredibly well he felt pride swell up in his chest, knowing very well how hard he struggled to give this performance his all.

Jeremy grinned widely up at him, enveloping him into a tight embrace. He was so happy— Michael was so happy to see him so happy. Their shared heart thumped and grew as they stayed silent, smiling to each other and swaying ever so slightly as they held each other.

“That was so awesome— I was confused for a good portion of it, but you did great!” He broke the silence finally.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” the other replied cheekily, and kissed him ever so gently. “ _My heart_.”

Michael’s thoughts were interrupted by the other’s stirring. He grumbled and twisted a little, moaning softly at the little cracks his back had made. Michael smiled, kissing his lips promptly.

“Were you watching me sleep again?”

“Guilty.”

Jeremy chuckled, his eyes still closed. He hadn’t even opened them but he knew. He knew Michael so very well. Legs intertwined other legs, cerulean eyes met chestnut. Both smiled softly.

Though, Jeremys expression soon grew worrisome, as it usually did when Michael had been just silently staring at him for who knows how long. “What’re you thinking about?”

Soothing his worries, Michael just leaned and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s brow. He didn’t said it, but Jeremy knew what the response was.

 _You_.

Michael stayed for a few more moments before climbing out of bed, stretching his arms over his head before looking over at the other with a smile.

“Hungry? I’ll make breakfast.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“Tea with some honey?”

Jeremy grinned. “You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is pipandthots, shoot me a message or something!


End file.
